House of the Living
by winchesterangel
Summary: Set during 'House of the Dead' If you haven't listened to it, then do so because this is how I would have wanted it to end. Jack/Ianto. Gwen/Rhys. Basically Jack admits he loves Ianto and Ianto changes his mind about staying in the House of the Dead. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, (and the girl) but it's not illegal to pretend right?**

Ianto swallowed his guilt. He knew he had gotten Jack's hopes up when he suggested they leave the House of the Dead. He had needed a way to get Jack out of the house before he would have done something stupid. Now his feet were planted firmly, one step behind the doorway. Jack was babbling on about how he couldn't loose him again but the only words the tea boy could make out was "I never said it properly before!"

Ianto felt a knot in his throat. He knew if he heard those specific words from that specific man he wouldn't be able to resist. "It doesn't need saying." He said abruptly.

"Yes it does!" Jack screamed in anger. Ianto flinched, he'd never heard him so...in pain, stressed, or just...worn out. "I love you."

Jack's voice no longer sounded harsh, in fact as he said those words, his voice cracked into sorrow. Ianto realized then that he didn't need to be the one to close the rift because those words had already caused him to take two steps out the door. _Shit _Ianto thought. It was done. Jack smiled and yelled, "Now run, Ianto Jones!"

He did what he was told and ran as the house, and the rift disappeared from their problems. They could no longer see the house of the dead. Before Ianto could say anything Jack grabbed him into a big, warm, safe, hug. "Never will I let anything happen to you again." He stroked the tea boy's hair and practically cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours. He kissed his cheek and looked him over, "I can't believe it actually worked." he whispered. "Ianto I love you so much." Jack chuckled, "And I can finally say it."

Ianto said nothing. "What?" Jack asked.

"I should have stayed." Ianto whispered in a dead tone. Jack shook his head and gave his welsh lover and optimistic look, "No, like your dad said, let someone else deal with it for a change."

Ianto shook his head and felt tears roll down his cheeks, "I-I should have stayed on the other side. I'm a ghost, I don't belong here. I'll never age, Jack! I'll never be able to die! I'M A GHOST IN THE REAL WORLD JACK!"

Jack simply smiled and said, "So?"

Ianto glared at him trying to think of a comeback but nothing came to him. He suddenly realized that it didn't matter, in fact, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. His gaze softened. He could live forever, with Jack. Who gave a shit if he was a ghost? No one would know (unless they tried to kill him). As long as they were happy, what was the point, "Jack we could be together again."

"Forever." The captain whispered in his ear as he pulled him into another warm hug. Tears still streamed down their faces, but this time, these were tears of happiness. These were the first tears of joy the two had shed in a _very _long time.

"I'm so glad I came here," Jack started still stroking the back of Ianto's head. "I never expected the ghosts to be you, seriath to just recreate you like that."

"I'm here." Ianto breathed into Jack's great coat. He still smelled like the 51st century.

Jack finally pulled away, "What is your last memory?"

Ianto blinked confused. Now that he had stepped out of the house memories were flooding back to him that he hadn't remembered before. "Whoa." he muttered holding his head with one hand, he tumbled backwards slightly. Jack regained his grip on Ianto's shoulders pulling him straight up again. "You okay?"

"The 456..." he said hazily. Jack stiffened, "We should probably find Gwen and tell her what happened."

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

"I left her a few months ago to live a normal life. I didn't want to burden her more than I already had especially since she had a baby on the way. The hub's been destroyed too so, she couldn't have gone back there."

"Let's get to it then." Ianto said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to tell me you quit Torchwood?" Ianto asked in the car. Jack was still having trouble believing Ianto was right next to him alive. He tried to contemplate the question, "Well, I wouldn't use those exact words. Sure, I left for a while. I'd rebuild it one day."

Jack paused, "After we defeated the 456, I disappeared from Gwen's life, hoping that would save her." He took a left turn.

Ianto sunk down in the soft passenger seat, "What is she going to do when she sees me?"

Jack spun the car to the left nearly missing the turn. He glanced down at Ianto who was shadowed with worry and confusion, "I honestly don't know."

**-TW-**

Jack finally pulled into the part of Cardiff Gwen lived in. He parked in the parking lot of her apartment building. He and Ianto approached her door. Jack knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still, no answer.

"Maybe she's not home?" Ianto suggested. Jack huffed, "Even if that is the case, we don't have time to wait." He pulled out his phone and dialed Gwen's number. He hesitantly clicked the call button and put the phone to his ear. Jack didn't want to tell her Ianto was alive, not over the phone. He barely wanted to tell her that even he himself was still alive. "Gwen." He said solemnly when she picked up. Ianto heard a sudden commotion of relief, confusion, and anger. "I know I know! Where are you?" Jack asked calmly.

More commotion. "You moved? Okay, there's something really urgent I need to tell you. Meet me in front of the local pizza shop now."

Some calmer commotion. "No Gwen, I can't just do it over the phone," Jack argued, "Meet me there or don't your choice. You have 10 minutes."

"A bit harsh?" Ianto said after the captain hung up. Jack rolled his eyes, "When it's Gwen, it doesn't matter." He sighed and looked over his tea boy, "I think she thinks I'm reopening Torchwood Cardiff or something..."

"Aren't you?" Ianto said with a sly smile. Jack chuckled nervously, "I honestly don't think so."

Ianto could see how uncomfortable Jack was so he changed the subject, "I can't wait to see the look on Gwen's face when she sees me."

Jack laughed, "You can say that again. I wonder what she'll do. She's very unpredictable."

Ianto shrugged, "Let's leave it to the imagination for right now."

**-TW-**

Jack and Ianto waited outside the front of the pizza shop. The place where Gwen had first found out about Torchwood. "She's late." Jack grumbled. Ianto shrugged,

"Maybe she lives further away than we hoped?"

"Or she's walking." Jack added and started to stare in one direction. Ianto blinked confused, "Wha- oh..." Gwen was standing across the street with an expression mixed with hundreds of different emotions, but mainly exhilaration. She steadily started to walk across the road, and it soon the stride turned into running and tumbling. She practically jumped Ianto grabbing the back of his head and attaching herself to him like a piece of Velcro. She was crying into his shoulder when she pulled away and slapped Jack, "Where is it then!?"

Jack rubbed the side of his face, "Ow! Where is what!?"

Gwen glared at him as Ianto tried to pry her hands off his neck. "There is another pair of resurrection gloves isn't there? Don't toy with me Harkness! Why the hell would you condemn Ianto to be a dead man walking just like Owen was?! I thought you loved him!"

Jack put two hands on her shoulder as she punched his shoulder lightly crying out for him to let go. He sighed, "He's not that he's...basically...well, he's like me now. He came from the house of the dead. It was an open rift letting ghosts thr-"

"So you went searching for Ianto without me? You're not the only one who cares Jack!" she exclaimed still furious. Luckily she was calming down, though.

"You have a baby!" the captain protested.

"Rhys could have taken care of it while you and I were gone!"

Ianto held up two hands between them, "I'm here too you know," he said with a warm smile, "We're supposed to be having a reunion, not a dog fight."

Gwen glared at Ianto but when he whispered, "Enough. It's no one's fault." Her gaze softened and she looked down in sorrow, "I'm sorry I just...you." She took a step towards him and put a soft hand on his cheek. She stroked his hair for what seemed like an eternity before she turned around and approached Jack. Ominous clouds seemed to appear above her as she growled, "You left for ten months Jack! TEN BLOODY MONTHS. I mean I know you wanted space, but I'd think you'd at least call. To say hello, even?"

He looked down, "Technically it was _eleven_ months." Ianto prayed to the gods Gwen hadn't heard that. Luckily she didn't, "And you just stroll along, with Ianto and I don't...I don't know."

Jack sighed tried to reach out a hand to her, "Let's talk about this over dinner."


End file.
